dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Frieza's Subordinates
Frieza's SubordinatesDaizenshuu 2, 1995 are a handful of Planet Trade Organization soldiers, specially selected by King Cold to aid the tyrant in the retrieval of Frieza, and his and Mecha Frieza's attack on Earth. Despite being depicted in both manga and anime as King Cold's direct underlings, Daizenshuu 2 stated they are actually Frieza's men. History Members of this group first made their debut after the end of Battle on Planet Namek which ended in Frieza's defeat by Super Saiyan Goku. King Cold took these troops with him to search for Frieza who he believes that survived the explotion of Planet Namek, after Fisshi shows concerns wheather Frieza really survived Cold replies with breaking one of his spaceship's windows and cause some of the crew to fall into space. Then, the Unnamed Captain locates Frieza's shattered body and the crew quickly get him on board and take him to get medical treatment on King Cold's planet. After Frieza's recovery, and his revival as Mecha Frieza, he asked his father to change their course to Earth so he could have his revenge on the Saiyan. Frieza's subordinates accompained him there, and just after Frieza instructed some of them to go out, find and kill the Z Fighters, Future Trunks appears and killed them in the very moment. Future Trunks then confronted Iru who was sent by Frieza to take him out, killing him with ease and then quickly finished the rest of Frieza's subordinates when they attempted to rush him. Members *Unnamed Captain *Iru's race pilot *Humanoid co-pilot *Fisshi *Iru *Mei *Purple butterfly-like soldier. *Short teal & green pirana like soldier. *A possible Brench-seijin. * 3 Members of Appule's race. * Other humanoids and various unknown races aliens. Video games members: *Appule *Banan *Sūi *'Eire' - purple version of Iru. *'Okuto' - orange version of Iru. *'Zea' - pink version of Fisshi. *'Frayne' - a blue armored version of Salza. *'Soy' - an orange version of Dore. *'Karmath' - a blue version of Neiz. Power Frieza seemed to consider them strong enough to handle the Z Fighters who faced him on Namek, who had powers leves of at least: 75,000 (Krillin), 200,000 (Gohan), 250,000 (Vegeta), and 1,200,000 (Piccolo) - which place them even higher than the notorious Ginyu Force. Despite this, some of them are carrying Arm Cannon which were generally used by the weakest soldiers of the Planet Trade Organization. Video games appearence Frieza's Subordinates are enemies of the Z Fighters in most acts of Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen ''where Fisshi and the others are keeping Humans as hostages and fight the Z Fighters. Recolors of Cooler's Armored Squadron (named Frayne, Soy, and Karmath) also appear as Frieza's minions. They also made a brief appearance in the depiction of the Trunks Saga in the ''The Legacy of Goku II where their sprites are identical to Frieza's henchmen of the previous game. Frieza's Subordinates are the primary regular enemies in the Trunks Saga portion of Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu, where their members include Appule, Banan, and Sūi, who survived the battle on Namek. Trivia * The names of most of Frieza's Subordinates are derived from fishes and other marine animals. * None of them was named in either the manga nor the anime, their names are only known from Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen. * All of Frieza's Subordinates are depiced wearing red scouters. * The red-head Vegeta-esque soldier is seen without shoulder pads in his debut, but when he faces Future Trunks he suddenly has them on his armor. * They (alongside the residents of King Cold's planer) seems to be on the highest rank of the Planet Trade Organization's elites in terms of classification, as not even Vegeta, who was one of Frieza's top soldiers, knew about the existance of King Cold and thought that Frieza is the leader of the empire. * In Israel, while the show aired for the first time in 2003 the "Kids' Channel" posted a list of power levels (till the Trunks Saga) on their website which was based mostly on the wrong translation of the Daizenshuu which stated they were at 5,000 each and were called: "Frieza's top-men". Gallery References Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Planet Trade Organization